In A Era of Innocence
by Alyson Grant
Summary: Living in a world of lies and deceit a woman falls prey to love. A son ascends into adulthood and in the aftermath of death, true love can either be found or denied. A Silver Millenium Romance.
1. In A Era of Innocence: Chapter 1

Hello. This is a Sailor Moon story that's set in the Silver Millennium. If you have any questions, suggestions, or comments on this story you can e- mail me at AlysonGrant@yahoo.com or you can say what you feel in form of a review for:  
  
  
  
In A Era of Innocence  
  
by  
  
Alyson Grant  
  
  
  
Living in a world of lies and deceit a woman falls prey to love. A son, who is heir to the throne lives in this world as he ascends into adulthood without a mothers gentle hand. It takes the fates of misfortune and distress to realize love is a path to be taken. In the aftermath of death, true love can either be found or denied. This is the early saga of a family whose trials and tribulations will forever live infamy.  
  
  
  
Chapter One:  
  
  
  
My parents were the most talked about couple of their time. They were the wonder and the glitter of society. My mother, a beautiful debutante and my father a dashing gentleman with good looks and charm made them in a instant, two people with undeniable attraction to each other. They started to see each other and it was speculated that only marriage could follow. And it did. It was a fairy tale come true and it almost seemed too good to be true. Happily ever after in fact and in my experience…good things never last.  
  
I heard the arguments and saw the tears. Soon enough I heard the silence and then felt the calm that followed. I felt happy because the arguing was finally over. Did I really believe that? Or was I just naive?  
  
In those days divorce was virtually unheard of. It was scandalous. Once married you stay together. In the eyes of God you were almost one. They exuded glamour, wealth, and a healthy thirst to be the most daring and the were the one's who would try new things and dared to be different. Being told that this wasn't proper and that they would be unique in a new and possibly bad way didn't deter them. Being part of normality I guess just wasn't so for them and at seven years old I learned that to be a daughter of nobility didn't always protect you. In fact if anything it hurt you even more. I made a vow to never marry because it only brings pain.  
  
By the time I was eleven, I had grown used to living with both of my parents. I also became used to seeing nanny's more than my own mother. We all did. Born the youngest in a group of three was always a place to disdain I suppose. My brother Thomas was two years older than I and my eldest and only sister Sarah was four years older than I. Slightly chubby and with a sweet tooth as a young child I was always the girl who tagged along and was left behind. I admired my older sister because she was everything I wasn't. Everything I thought I would never ever be.  
  
Boarding school was the only respectable place for a young lady. And Sarah sure was a lady. Some people are born to play that part. Some are not and just having the title means nothing if you aren't what you should or could be both inside and out. Thomas was always the older brother who looked out for me and protected me. I look back on those days of childhood fun with fondness. I recall when he pushed me into the swimming pool when I didn't expect it. Oh how I hollered! Thomas even though he was the obvious cause of my distress helped me out of the water and then has the nerve to laugh at the way my hair was plastered to my face.  
  
By the time I was sixteen I had lost most of my baby fat and while I couldn't be called slender per se I was very different then the way I was before. By the time I was sixteen Sarah was twenty and seeing the Prince. It didn't seem serious. A few dates here and there. Very hush hush you see because everyone is always interested as to who the Prince's love interest was and loved to make more of a situation than what it really was. Then as time passed it wasn't a secret any longer and the media had a field day over it all.  
  
I met him a few times as a child seeing as how everyone in our social circle knew each other. The prince was a bit of a playboy and he and Sarah began to see other people. They still had a few dates, here and there, but then gradually as time went on they went there separate ways. They parted on good terms and Sarah, happy and beautiful as ever started to see someone else and they soon became a exclusive couple. They truly loved each other and much later became engaged to be married.  
  
I saw the Prince once more for the first time since I was a teenager at a party given by mutual friends. It took just one look to remember the small crush I used to have on my older sister's boyfriend back then even though we were both with dates that evening. I recalled that when I was a teenager he seemed like the most mature of men. I had imagined, in one of those many childish girls fantasies that he would be the person who would eventually lead me to what my heart desired His dark hared date with sharp eyes and pretty in a sophisticated way was very possessive of him. She would be the same woman who would haunt my dreams for many a night in due time.  
  
Although I had a title and it wasn't necessary to work, I chose to. Mother was astonished but I had to do something more with my life than get married, have children, and keep a good home. I always loved children and started to work at a local nursery. I was good at what I did and my hard work and dedication reflected that and more. I didn't bother to wonder about the fact that I was one of the few ladies of high society who dared to work and didn't care much about the latest fashions. I was different and dared to defy the set role I was expected to play.  
  
It would be a few months before I saw the Prince again. We talked about many things that night and that woman wasn't even in tow this time! I learned so much about him. He was serious at times and very funny. He had this warmth about him that everyone seemed to love. That I too began to love.  
  
I never expected him to profess a interest in me. It seemed impossible for him to do so and I couldn't think of a good reason as to why he would. Yet he did. He asked me out and one thing led to another. After we dated for a few months I found myself falling in love with him. He also seemed to have a genuine interest in me. One night under the stars while I was wrapped in his arms he said that he loved me.  
  
I'm a shy person at heart and was flustered even though I knew that I loved him too. I suspect he sensed my shyness and purposely made it easier for me to not concentrate just on those words just said to me and the closeness of him by kissing me. Sweet and soft as all his kisses were I forgot myself. When we finally pulled apart I very shyly said that I loved him as well. I still consider that night to be one of the most romantic in my life.  
  
Perhaps the media sensed our love because they suddenly knew who I was. They showed up at my job and stopped me from entering my home. These nameless, faceless stalkers whose only claim to a thought was of the camera and getting the first story and golden picture that would make their name and that of their affiliates more known called my name whenever they saw me and took pictures at every opportunity they could get. They reminded me of vicious vultures stalking it's helpless and defenseless prey mercilessly.  
  
I was hardly a helpless woman but I felt defenseless against their sharp cries and the unending flashes of their cameras and the smooth businesslike tones of reporters. They called my name whenever they saw me and took pictures at every opportunity they could get. Convenient or inconvenient they were usually there despite it all. I felt like crying every time I was in a store shopping and would have to leave through the back door to escape them. It was a part of a life I would never become used to and would always be made uncomfortable by.  
  
The media had a field day when we announced our engagement. They were a blur of excitement, questions, and were in uproar. Suddenly it was not only a slightly curious speculation but a fact that I would be someday be the new Queen. In all the rush of it all with me falling in love with the Prince the vow I had made as a child to myself never to marry seemed to be forgotten. Perhaps I should have taken the vow of chastity more seriously… 


	2. In A Era of Innocence: Chapter 2

Hello. If you have any questions, suggestions, or comments on chapter two of this story you can e- mail me at AlysonGrant@yahoo.com or you can say what you feel in form of a review for:  
In A Era of Innocence  
  
by  
  
Alyson Grant  
  
Living in a world of lies and deceit a woman falls prey to love. A son, who is heir to the throne lives in this world as he ascends into adulthood without a mothers gentle hand. It takes the fates of misfortune and distress to realize love is a path to be taken. In the aftermath of death, true love can either be found or denied. This is the early saga of a family whose trials and tribulations will forever live infamy.  
  
Chapter Two  
  
As the wedding day neared I moved to the palace. On the first day there the Queen was there. She was a commanding woman who despite her obvious age was still quite formidable. That was a quality that made her a good ruler but when I was terrified of all the changes that were taking place in my life, with little help or reassurance to guide me, that particular quality of hers wasn't helpful. It seemed like her beady brown eyes that were oddly enough flecked with a gold were following my every move and action. Her smile didn't play it's part as it seemed mocking and as if she were just waiting for a mistake to be made.  
  
The wedding was to be a elaborate affair. I myself would have preferred something smaller and more intimate but both his mother who was still the reigning Queen and mine were not about to take my small opinions into consideration to the final plans. Ironic...isn't it?  
  
I mean, I was only the bride and it was only my wedding but to please my mother and my future mother in law I agreed to everything. It was a small gesture but perhaps I should have tried harder. In retrospect I wonder if that submissive action I showed and the trait in my personality that dictated to me that I should always be eager to please no matter what the consequences, was the beginning of the unraveling of my life. The night before the wedding he came to me and said to enjoy tonight because it was to be my last night of complete freedom. Parts of myself were already beginning to slip away...  
  
In a glass carriage with magnificent horses pulling it and dressed in a traditional yet intricate white wedding dress I made my entrance into the grand cathedral. With it's high arched ceilings and stained glass it was a place to admire and be in awe of. The dress was a white, pure as snow with a shimmering thread of pearl embroidery creeping elaborately with a design of gentle swirls up the long train that followed my every movement. I felt beautiful and happy. It was supposed to be the happiest day of my life. From the time I walked down the aisle with my father, passed Caroline sitting in one of the aisle seats and felt a slight shiver as she looked me with sharp eyes of hers should have been one of the first signs I should have noticed and taken note of for events to come.  
  
Taking small steps and praying to be graceful throughout the entire walk I did just that. I felt my heart hammer in my chest as my father left me to continue the walk once more. He was beaming and gave me a happy smile. The groom looked handsome at the foot of the aisle as I was walking toward him. More and more rose petals were falling gently on the surface beneath my feet with every step I took.  
  
Suddenly it seemed all to soon that I was looking deeply into his eyes and hearing myself echoing those two most turbulent and heady words one can possibly say, "I do". We kissed and while it seemed like only the previous second I was walking down the aisle with my father giving me away, I was walking up the aisle admits joyous and tearfully sentimental faces, arm and arm with my husband. My husband...  
  
The wedding night was to be as expected. He was gentle and loving as we consummated our marriage. He was strong and possessive that night. His muscular body was toned and defined which made it evident that the many years of being athletic were not spent in vain. While his boyish grin was one that I adored and usually made me feel at ease, I couldn't stop my blushes when I saw him naked for the first time. While I was in his arms beneath the silk covers he whispered sweet nothings in my ear and all but ordered me relax. I guess I was a little nervous and uncertain that night. Isn't everyone at first?  
  
That first year together would be one that was shrouded in mystery. Once one of his cufflinks were in the room and I looked at the inscription which said. When I asked him about it he could never give me a straight answer. I noticed a receipt for flowers that were to be delivered. Flowers I never received.  
  
Once his friend or so I thought Caroline asked me if I would be riding with my husband during the hunts. He's a avid fan of riding in general and just about everyone seems to enjoy hunting. I myself consider it to be a barbaric and cruel custom. I shudder to think of those poor animals pawns in a game for a person's enjoyment!  
  
Aside from children I had always had a strong passion for animals and their welfare. I said no because I haven't ridden since a childhood accident which left me in fear of ever getting back in the saddle. I'll never forget the quick smug, almost satisfied look that appeared on her face and curved her painted red mouth when I answered her. I wondered about her reaction...  
  
It would be nearly a year and a half since we first wed that I discovered that I was pregnant. He seemed happy by the news because he would have a heir. Knowing the way society dictates I think he wanted a son. Everyone always wants son's because they are supposed to be born leaders. I never believed that for a second that only men were born leaders. It's such a old fashioned concept that I abhor. Never the less after many hours of painful labor on August 3, in the early morning I became a mother to a baby boy I fell in love with at first sight. My husband became a father to a child when in retrospect it seemed like he was still a child with a lot of maturing to do. I only realized his ways after we married and over time it seemed like he wasn't the man I fell in love with and married. Did he change or did I? It's a question I pondered during the years my son was growing up.  
  
When Endymoin was six years old I became a mother once more. This time to a daughter who's piercing wail and scrunched up face stole a piece of my heart as well. Alexandria , with her small head with the tiniest fuzz of black hair became silent soon after her Endymoin held her as he met her for the first time. Endymoin seemed completely besotted and in love with her. His fingers touched her tiny hands and he cheerfully smiled as he looked up at me with awe.  
  
"She's so tiny Mommy! Can we keep her?"  
  
My husband barely managed to control his laughter at his son's innocent question. Even I had a small  
  
good humored smile on my face and let loose a warm chuckle when I answered him:  
  
"Of course we can keep her sweetie. She is your sister."  
  
"For forever and ever?" He asked this next question with the wonder and innocence only a child can posses. He had a certain angelic quality that made me love him even more with each passing day I looked into his eyes and saw the love held there for me, his mother. It was something I hoped would never change. I touched his soft hair briefly with my free hand and kissed him on the cheek before answering.  
  
I couldn't hold it in. I laughed as I said in response to his question, "For forever and ever."  
  
I felt so happy in that moment. My husband and our two children were there surrounding me with their love. My own small family. In that moment I was content in the safe cocoon they provided and wished upon wish that we would always be together and this happy. Looking back, I smile a sad smile. If only wishes could come true... 


	3. In A Era of Innocence: Chapter 3

Hello. I'm sorry for the delay in the publishing of this chapter but there was a whole bunch of things that contributed to that.  
  
If after reading this you happen to have any questions, comments, or suggestions for anything that could have made the third chapter of this Silver Millennium -Sailor Moon story better, you can e-mail me at AlysonGrant@yahoo.com and I'll reply as soon as possible. With me it's usually sooner then later so feel free to e-mail. You can also say what you feel in form of a review for:  
  
  
  
In A Era of Innocence  
  
by  
  
Alyson Grant  
  
  
  
Living in a world of lies and deceit a woman falls prey to love. A son, who is heir to the throne lives in this world as he ascends into adulthood without a mothers gentle hand. It takes the fates of misfortune and distress to realize love is a path to be taken. In the aftermath of death, true love can either be found or denied. This is the early saga of a family whose trials and tribulations will forever live infamy.  
  
  
  
Chapter Three:  
  
From a young age Endymoin was always protective of his little sister. Sure, like all children they had their fair share of arguments but they would always, always be there for each other. In time it's always been my deepest regret that they had to be there for each other in the kind of ways that my siblings and I had to be there for each other. If there was anything I could have done to avoid it I would have but there was nothing. It all seemed so bleak and hard. Could we have possibly avoided this?  
  
At first there were just rumors of affairs. Rumors. Nothing more and nothing less. Then slowly it was becoming more and more likely that what was being said was true. Caroline's name was mentioned and they were seen together more than a few times. True, they had been childhood friends and most likely lovers as adults but I never thought that they would have continued this madness. When they were younger it was thought that they would be married but they didn't.  
  
It's true that on that night when I first saw him after so many years Caroline was his date and he her beau at the time. Now all those little things add up. Those cufflinks, the receipt for the flowers and they even went to royal functions together when I was pregnant with Endymoin and then Alexandria. Now I think I understand the reason for Caroline's reaction to my not riding. She's an avid sportswoman and since I didn't ride it would be one thing she could continue to do with him. Yes I now see that seemingly innocent question for what it really was, a malicious and calculating tactic from a woman who wanted to keep what she should have never had.  
  
My husband and I are now estranged. We fight over the silliest things and some of the most serious. He doesn't believe what I believe and that irks me. He never tries to understand my point of view. I feel that hunting should be against the law. He doesn't agree. He says that it's all in fun. I say to consider this: "What if you were in that animal's position? How would you feel?"  
  
He laughs and says it's hardly the same thing. I say it is! Has he no compassion? No heart? What happened to the man who was so sensitive? When he's away on business for a extended period of time on peace negotiations don't I have a right to know why? Don't I also have the same right as Queen and his wife to want to know who he keeps company with? I feel horrible feeling the way I do. It's like nothing I do is good enough and just about everything is wrong. All wrong. My life wasn't supposed to be this way. It was never supposed to be this way. I can't help but feel suspicious about my worst nightmare come true. I feel sick at the very idea. Oh, I can't bear to say it. Or think it. Yet it's too late because deep in my heart I already know it's true.  
  
  
  
"Just leave me alone!" I said as I walked quickly down the stairs.  
  
"Don't walk away from me! This was entirely your fault. How could you protest the hunts with your committee?" His angry voice was closely following my steps down the grand staircase.  
  
With one hand lightly touching the polished surface of the banister and I ignored his command and continued on my way. Suddenly when I reached the bottom I felt the harsh touch of his hand on my shoulder. He forced me to turn around and look at him and so I did.  
  
"Well are you going to explain to me what this is all about?" He asked.  
  
"You don't understand my views. You don't even try!" I was young, smart, headstrong and defiant. Looking back I was able to see what I hadn't been able to see then.  
  
Although I was a mother of two I was young at times, thought love was enough to conquer all and very much naive to the ways of the world. I was proud though. I had my pride. I had both my beliefs and values on my side. It was there when love was not.  
  
He gave me a short laugh as he walked away from me. He may have walked away but he held me a helpless captive as his stare held me in place and I felt frozen as if I were afraid to move. I felt both annoyed and angry as he stood under a portrait of the two of us dressed in formal attire on the day of out first anniversary and with glowing smiles. It was a stark contrast to the moment we shared now. It was one filled with tension and anger that vibrated and tossed and turned around the room in sparkling spirals that hurt and made me want to cry out in frustration with all the animosity that existed between us that day.  
  
I watched him as he walked in a small circle and heard like a bomb ticking until finally the explosion came, his shoes as it made a redundant sound on the white marble floor. He breathed in and breathed out. Closed his eyes. Opened them. He said slowly in an effort to be calm, "If I don't understand your views then the entire world doesn't understand them either." The effort was in vain.  
  
With my eyes narrowing with anger I said heatedly, "I told you how I felt about it. Yet you still continue to go on those awful hunts. What happened to the man I married? Think of the animals whose lives are wasted because of this game you choose to play!"  
  
He said nothing to my words but I continued to say something as his eyes began to darken with fury. "You are gambling with lives here, yet because they aren't human lives you choose to ignore them as if they don't matter. It's practically a sin. It's disgusting and immoral. It makes me sick to think of it."  
  
"You make a valid point," He admitted and I started to relax slightly. I could feel the tension and agitation ingrained in my very bones slowly starting to diminish. Was he really about to step down and admit that he was in the wrong while I was surely in the right?  
  
I thought happy thoughts all too soon. "But I can't accept it. It's tradition!" He said instead to my immense disappointment.  
  
"It's one that should be abolished!" I said evenly. I looked away from him in frustration and as my gaze drew me upward I saw the glistening chandelier that was directly overhead.  
  
"How could you go against my wishes with your committee and do this?"  
  
"Your wishes? Your wishes? Don't talk to me about your wishes! I don't care about them right now!" The fury was shown in my face and heard in my voice at his words. He spoke as if I were expected to always agree with his ruling and commands. He had some nerve to speak of his wishes to me. "You knew how I felt about this. You knew my reasons. Yet you are against me? I don't understand you at all!"  
  
"I'm tired of this. I don't want to talk about this anymore! Just leave me alone!" I reached the very bottom with him right behind me.  
  
"You deliberately defied my wishes! The hunt's are a tradition. You know this! Yet you are against it?" His eyes were wild and angry. The only question I read in his eyes was `You dare to defy me?' and the only emotion wasn't what I was hoping to see.  
  
" I defied your wishes?" With my voice getting louder and my eyes blazing with the anger I felt deep inside, I repeated what I couldn't believe I had just heard. "Don't talk to me about defying your wishes! I really don't care about them right now! You know how I feel about that stupid tradition. Yet you went on the hunt! Don't you realize how wrong it is? Don't you realize how wrong it was to me?"  
  
"You don't understand this. It's a tradition!"  
  
"It's one that should be abolished."  
  
"The Queen of Earth just rebelled against one of the oldest traditions in our monarchy. The media must be having a field day with this. This is a disgrace!" He shook his head in disgust.  
  
"You don't understand. I've told you my opinion on the matter. It's you who doesn't understand!"  
  
"Fine. Fine." He held his hands up and shook his head again. "I don't care to discuss this with you anymore."  
  
"So I see we are finally agreeing on something!"  
  
With his eyes blazing at what I just said without a second thought, he shook the newspaper he held in his hands fury. In a sudden burst of anger he thrust it harshly in my direction and said to me. "Here! Read this. This is your doing. The Queen of Earth doesn't agree with the hunt. The very idea of it is pure rubbish. Preposterous!" As I refused to take the newspaper his eyes glittered with rage at my defiance. "The media will have a field day over this. I have to go quickly and make some phone calls before this gets completely out of control. I'll see how much damage I can rectify before this gets out of hand."  
  
With those cruel and awful resounding words he turned away from me and walked up the staircase without another word. Leaving me behind without so much as a glance, he did. He left me standing at the bottom of the staircase without another glance in my direction and with my face crumbling I slowly sank to the ground with my skirts flaring around me.  
  
With my head in my hands I wept and continued to do so until I could compose myself. Even then I felt dead and terrible inside. I felt as chastised as a child would feel but as a woman I felt humbled and simply broken in my mind, body, and spirit. I sank down to the floor with my lavender dress spreading out on the marble floor. I bowed my head while covering my ears with my hands and wondered when did things get to be so wrong.  
  
  
  
I feel horrible feeling the way I do. It's like nothing I do is good enough and just about everything is wrong. All wrong. My life wasn't supposed to be this way. It was never supposed to be this way. I can't help but feel suspicious about my worst nightmare come true. I feel sick at the very idea. Oh, I can't bear to say it. Or think it. Yet it's too late because deep in my heart I already know it's true.  
  
Just about the only joy I've in my life is my children. My sweet, sweet, children. Remembering how it was when I was growing up I was determined not to have to much of a use for a nanny. I would love and care for my children on my own without much extra help. They would know me and love me and never forget me. They would trust me in such a way and have a certain closeness that I never had a chance to have with my mother. I would be determined to make everything different and better for them and my only reason would be because I love them.  
  
The children and I made frequent trips to other planets for business, for ensuring the future, and also as a way to learn about how different governments ruled. Most importantly we went to where a close friend of mine lived. The Moon.  
  
  
  
"Serenity!" I said with my arms out.  
  
"Gia, it's been to long! You look wonderful!" She hugged me tightly and when we pulled back she gave me a searching look.  
  
"Thank you. Much to long!" I held her at arms length. "You look wonderful as always."  
  
"You do too." She said again with a gracious smile. "And who are these two children?" She winked at me as she teased.  
  
"Hello Queen Serenity." Endymoin said.  
  
"Endymoin! You've grown!" He smiled bashfully and discreetly rolled his eyes toward me. I smiled at the helpless gesture. "Endymoin. You look charming. Truly charming."  
  
"And who is this little beauty?"  
  
"Hello Queen Serenity!" Alexandria said a little shyly peeking out from behind me.  
  
"Won't you come out?" My friend asked with a voice as gentle as anything. Serenity bent down and her skirts spread around her as she beckoned to her.  
  
"Sure!" Alexandria burst out giggling as the average toddler does with pure happiness and joy. I smiled as she ran forward with the energy only a young child can have.  
  
After Serenity finished coddling Alexandria I curiously asked looking round with raised eyebrows. "Where is Princess Serenity?"  
  
"Last I checked she was sleeping. I didn't want to wake her up just yet." She turned to Endymoin. "Do me a favor and wake my daughter. Then would you please escort her to the dining hall?"  
  
"But-"  
  
"No buts! Just go!" she said firmly. "Dinner is in less then five minutes and I need to speak with your mother in private."  
  
"Okay." He turned to leave the throne room.  
  
"You are such a good boy. Run along now!"  
  
As soon as he left Serenity turned to one of the guards who was near the doors and said, "Please take Princess Alexandria to the dining hall. We'll be joining her shortly." As we watched him leave with Alexandria in tow we smiled at how tiny she seemed and in all actuality was, compared to him.  
  
"We have to talk." Serenity gave me a look. "You have to tell me what's been going on. You look sad, tired, and very unlike yourself. I see it in your eyes Gia. You can't hide it from me."  
  
I started to protest her words but she gave me a knowing look. So I told her all she needed to know. I felt relieved to confide in someone.  
  
  
  
Endymoin entered Serenity's bedroom where she was sleeping and then gingerly woke her up.  
  
"Hey Meatball Head."  
  
"What are you doing here?" She asked with narrowed eyes as the sleep wore off and she realized who was in her room.  
  
"Your mother sent me up."  
  
"I don't mean here!" She gestured to her room. "I mean on this planet. Why are you here?"  
  
"Don't act enthusiastic on my account. Please."  
  
" You are so annoying!"  
  
"So are you!"  
  
"Get out of my room Endymoin! I hate you!"  
  
"The feelings mutual. Believe me. I want to! This wasn't my idea. It was your mothers. Maybe if you weren't so lazy I wouldn't have to be waking you up at almost six in the afternoon!"  
  
"I'm not lazy! I happen to be the Princess of the Moon. You had better treat me with respect! Don't call me Meatball Head either. You know my name. Why don't you stop being so stupid and use it!" With that she brushed past him out of her room with childlike dignity.  
  
"Hey wait! I'm supposed to escort you to the dining hall." Endymoin said hurrying after her.  
  
"I don't care! I can go by myself! I don't need a escort!" 


End file.
